Impossibilidade
by Srta Abracadabra
Summary: Ela tinha olhos de akuma. Presente para Demetria Blackwell e Persephone Spenser. Lavi/Chomesuke.


**Disclameir: **D.Gray-man não me pertence. Buááá.

* * *

**Impossibilidade **

**

* * *

**

— **O PRIMEIRO PENSAMENTO  
QUE PASSOU PELA MINHA CABEÇA —  
**_Ela é um akuma  
Eu sou um exorcista _

Mesmo assim, não me importei. Chomesuke, Sachiko, Cho, Akuma; como queira chamá-la, não faz diferença; chamou minha atenção. Por ser... daquele modo. Daquele modo que me fez gritar _strike_, antes mesmo de poder me conter. Porque era a verdade. Ela era uma criação do Conde do Milênio – nosso inimigo declarado – mesmo que o General Cross tivesse modificado-a.

O velhote notou, eu acho. Aquele panda velho. Notou meus olhares em direção à Chomesuke, notou _como_ eram aqueles olhares. Olhares de cobiça. Eu a desejava, mais do que tudo, eu a desejava.

— **O QUE EU FIZ  
SOBRE ISSO —****  
**_Nada. Absolutamente nada.  
O fato de ela ser um akuma não fazia diferença para mim. _

E eu observava seus cabelos, seus olhos, seu rosto. Sachiko... não, Chomesuke era tão bela. E sua voz, calorosa, animada. E sempre se esforçando por nós. Para mim, não faria diferença se ela fosse um Noé, um akuma, o diabo a quatro. Só queria... tê-la.

É isso. Tê-la, acima de tudo. Poder tocá-la, poder segurar suas mãos, poder beijá-la. Só queria isso, por um momento, por um instante. Enterrar meu rosto em seus cabelos e aspirar.

— **CHOMESUKE,  
EM UMA PALAVRA —  
**_Impossibilidade _

Porque eu nunca poderia fazer nada. Não poderia tocá-la, não poderia tê-la. Nunca. Porque Cho era um akuma, porque eu era um exorcista, porque seria errado. Porque isso seria ruim, porque iriam me olhar torto, talvez. Porque iriam se importar com o fato de ela ser um akuma, mesmo que eu não ligasse.

E foi o velhote que me disse isso. Porque ele já sabia o que se passava, o que me deixou surpreso – ele, conhecendo reações de apaixonados? O panda velho? Era estranho, estranho. Mas não me importei com esses fatos na hora.

— **COM O QUE  
EU ME IMPORTEI —  
**_Olhar ao redor, para ver se ninguém,  
principalmente Cho, estava ouvindo. _

Tentei não me aproximar. Tentei ficar longe de Chomesuke, tentei me concentrar no fato de ela ser uma criação do Conde. Tentei, tentei, não podem dizer que eu não tentei. Mas podem dizer que eu falhei, é claro. E como falhei.

Porque Chomesuke se aproximava _demais_.

— **VONTADES —  
**_Segurar sua mão, puxá-la, beijá-la, tocá-la. _

"Lavi." Ela chamou, naquela voz fina, irritantemente melodiosa para mim. Olhei-a. Seus olhos me encaravam, tristes. "Eu gosto de você." Fechou os olhos, suspirou e voltou-se para nossos colegas. E eu a olhei se afastar. Sem me mover. Sem fazer absolutamente nada.

— **MOTIVOS —  
**_O tom das palavras era de "adeus",  
seus olhos eram tristes e  
além de tudo, não eram olhos humanos.  
Eram olhos de akuma. _

Chomesuke se sacrificou por nós. E eu nunca pude contá-la o quanto eu _necessitava_ dela. Mas seria impossível contar, assim como seria impossível tê-la.

Porque Chomesuke podia ter cabelos humanos, voz humana, corpo humano, sorriso humano. Mas seus olhos não enganavam.

Ela tinha olhos de akuma.

* * *

**N/A: **Cahem. Vou começar meu discurso, ok?

Cara, por que esse fandom é tão... não sei a palavra, mas não é algo agradável, acredite. Tendo tantos personagens para se explorar, tantas coisas para se fazer. Clã Noé, Lulubell x Mimi, Bak x Fo; as pessoas só vem com o mesmo Kanda x Allen, Lenalee x Allen? Cadê a porcaria do Komui x Lenalee? Do Lavi x Allen? Do Allen x Road? De todas essas milhares de coisas que dá para se fazer em DGM?

Tudo bem, não estou pedindo para todo mundo ser... radical como eu. Do tipo "Komui x Lenalee é muito melhor que Allen x Lenalee e tenho dito." Só estou querendo... variedade. Isso. Variedade.

Sei que estou correndo o risco de ser linchada, seqüestrada, assassinada e etc. por dizer essas coisas, mas não me seguro. Agora que eu estou finalmente atualizada em DGM, vocês me verão, e **muito**, por aqui. Principalmente quando eu começar meu set do 30Cookies... enfim. Acostumem-se. Fics Road x Allen, Komui x Lenalee, Tyki x Lavi por aqui. Estou falando sério.

E resolvi começar com uma Chomesuke/Lavi porque... eles são LINDOS juntos e não tem quem me tire isso da cabeça. Não gostei do resultado final, mas achei... aceitável. Não estou esperando agradar ninguém... só quero _me _agradar. E você pode pensar que eu nunca farei uma "revolução", que o mundo continuara Allen x Lenalee, mas eu acho que existem duas pessoas, pelo menos, que podem me apoiar – nem que seja um pouco. E elas são Demetria Blackwell e Persephone Spenser, que são duas garotas que eu nem falo no msn nem nada, mas que eu sei que devem se divertir com... casais estranhos.

Bem, garotas, essa fic é para vocês, de todo o coração.

Kissus o/

P.S: Fiz a Cho falar "eu gosto de você" ao invés de "eu amo você" porque seria... forte demais.


End file.
